


Clothes make the man

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/2 (day 14-25) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Kinktober 2018, Latex, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day18After that was done, he hastily stuck his arms in the openings, closed the zipper again and wiped the sweatfrom his forehead. In total, it took ten minutes. Associated with some jumps, various curses,burps and farting sounds that arose when the air was pressed out of the latex.Panting from the effort, Lucifer looked in the mirror for the first time and what he saw he liked.





	Clothes make the man

"There's a mailman out there for you. With the instruction, he should hand over the package only to you personally."

Lucifer stopped the coffee he had just got from the dispenser and hurried out.

When he returned a few moments later with a smug grin through the door Cas was naturally curious. The grin became a touch more arrogant and with his free hand, he simply shoved his colleague out of the way without saying a word.

Then he stowed his secret in his locker, locked the door and went back to work.

 

When he was finally alone in his trailer, he excitedly opened the package. The label said 'Fantasy Latex'. Impatiently, he pushed the paper and plastic aside and lifted the pile of glossy black rubber out of the package, holding it up for a better view.

His first thought was that the wrong size had to be delivered and he moaned annoyed.

But when he pulled the latex between his hands, he realized how much it stretched. He sat down on the sofa, took off his boots and held the shiny black garment at arm's length to admire it and think about how to put it on.

A black, short bodysuit made of shiny fabric. Lucifer liked what he saw and he decided to try it out right away.

After he had closed the curtains, you never knew, he stripped naked and went to the bathroom. There was a mirror, at least a small one.

Pretty soon he realized that the latex was not slipping and he wondered how he would ever pull it over his skin.

Since Lucifer was not stupid, he knew, of course, that this natural product was too sensitive to treat it experimentally with a variety of soaps and creams. Besides, this suit was fucking expensive. He dashed back into the living area and got the package. After some searching, he found a tube under the paper with a special oil.

After briefly reviewing the instructions, he dribbled a few drops into the garment and distributed it properly.

He bit his lower lip and shuddered at the cold as he went in first with his left foot, then his right foot and pulled it up. Another shudder as the smooth material nestled against his genitals. It was not only pleasant, but it was also very pleasant. Lucifer's heartbeat increased and he felt the heat spreading in his body.

 

The dressing was not as easy as he had imagined, and when he realized how he started to sweat, he was glad he did not have to cover his whole body with it. Again and again, wrinkles formed and he had to roll back the thin fabric and start over. Then he slid the suit to his hips and thought for a moment how to squeeze his upper body until he noticed the zipper on the side.

After that was done, he hastily stuck his arms in the openings, closed the zipper again and wiped the sweat from his forehead. In total, it took ten minutes. Associated with some jumps, various curses, burps and farting sounds that arose when the air was pressed out of the latex.

Panting from the effort, Lucifer looked in the mirror for the first time and what he saw he liked.

The smooth material snuggled against his skin and produced a pleasant warmth.

He pulled on the short sleeves a little and tensed his muscles. He felt that his biceps seemed even more pronounced. With both hands, he stroked his body and could not suppress a small moan. His nipples were hard. Incredibly hard, and as he groped further down, he realized that was not the only thing. He could not see his ass, but what he could feel ... If he could have, he would have fucked himself at that moment, he was so horny.

And the best part was that there was another zipper. A zipper that divided his pants into two parts. Of course, he had to test it. Carefully he pulled on it and took the second hand to help. Instantly, he flinched as he felt the draft of air that swept his genitals like a cool breeze. But at the same time, it made him even harder.

Carefully he closed the zipper again and looked in the mirror, imagining himself to be completely in latex. Hands, feet and also with a mask. As poured into shiny, black glass.

At the thought, he closed his eyes, ran his hands over his chest and stomach, felt the material, heard the soft squeaking, felt like a seal. A sexy seal.

Then he came up with a new idea. He whizzed again into the adjoining living area, grabbed the lube, opened the zipper and distributed something on the head of his hard cock. Then he closed the zipper again, felt the liquid spreading.

The cool feeling was damn good as it ran slowly over the shaft and spread inside. With a deep, aroused moan, he rubbed the outside of his crotch and felt his erection pulsing. The suit was as tight as a second skin. Lucifer pushed his hips forward and the cloth rubbed lightly against the underside of his sensible erection, pounding in unison with his heartbeat.

Each time he moved, his body was stroked, as if by another hand. Again and again, he let his hips circling and enjoyed with closed eyes this tingling that spread in no time in his body.

 

If he had continued like that, he would have come. But the man had some self-control because the next day he had a date with Balthazar and he wanted to shoot the full load, as his orgasms were always intense, if he could completely empty his two boys. He gladly accepted this sacrifice, for which he was steadfast for the third day.

Taking off the bodysuit then went relatively fast. He just stood in the shower, turned on the water and rolled the light, tight fabric off his body. After washing it, he hung it over the shower rod and went naked as God made him to bed.

 

Balthazar had no idea what to expect and so the next evening he unsuspectingly opened his door for his friend.

First, the two went through the scenes for the next day, then made themselves comfortable with a glass of red wine and an old western on the couch and at some point Lucifer then crawled over him, because it all went much too slow.

"What?! Get out of sight, I can not see anything."

Restless, Balthazar shifted, trying to regain his view of the television, then looked grinning as the other man growled at him.

"You are a pain in the neck."

"Yepp ... and you are hard."

"Guilty," the older one chuckled and, by chance, drove his hand under his sweater.

Death in the tracks he paused and looked at him quizzically when he felt something unusual, smooth but exciting under his fingers.

Lucifer just winked at him and got up, went to the fridge and got another drink.

The film was forgotten and Balthazar followed him curiously after switching off the TV and throwing the remote control on the table.

"Strip!"

Leaning against the table, he crossed his hands over his chest and watched his friend, who first took off his sweater, then pulled his belt out of his pants extremely slowly and then took off his pants even more slowly.

 

As Balthazar pushed away from the edge of the table, circling around Lucifer and seeing that skin-tight, black, shiny fabric on his skin, not only the liquid in his mouth was gathering.

"Good lord! Fucking awesome."

He could not help himself and reached out his hand, stroking the smooth fabric, which nestled like a second skin on this beautiful body.

"Unfortunately, I know that you are not just doing it for me. Guys take a look at this. If you could feel what I feel …"

With a grin, he set the camera before he sent his hands on a voyage of discovery. He could not get enough of that feeling under his fingers.

Lucifer stood very still, enjoying the hands on his body that touched every spot.

"You have ... is that ...?"

Balthazar had knelt down and discovered the zipper, which began under the belly button and opened all the way to the small of his back.

He licked his lips. That was just ... Wow. He lacked the words and that rarely happened. But it was not time to reveal the secret.

When he got up again, he pushed his friend against the table, rubbing against him. But that was not enough. He had to feel the latex on his own skin. He quickly undressed and pressed against Lucifer again. With his mouth open, he pulled a damp track on his chest, licking the small pointed mountains. Lucifer moaned, throwing his head back. It felt more intense, the absolute madness.

With a small jump, he sat down on the table, embraced his older friend with both legs, pressed him even closer. The first fuses began to explode with Balthazar as he was carried away to a heartfelt kiss, the next when he felt that smooth yet wicked fabric on his skin that gave him goosebumps and made him sweat. And then it was over, as he put his trembling hand on the zipper, and wave by wave of arousal carried him farther away.

"Should I take my clothes off?" Lucifer gasped.

"Do not you fucking dare", the older grinned mischievously and took possession of his mouth again while his hand slowly opened the zipper.

 

next work ... 

day 19

**Straightjacket**

Chuck/John


End file.
